


The chaotic life of our favorite Skykid squad

by iidentifyasapoisonousfungi



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: >:))))), Chaos can and will happen, Chaotic Shenanigans, F-, FU-, Fluff, Gen, I can AND WILL swear, I have no idea what I’m doing, Just watch me, Lore - Freeform, OK LIKE I KNOW IT STARTS OIT SORTA SLOW BUT DW THE CHAOS IS COMING SOON, Plot??? Who??? What plot?? I don’t know her, S m h, Slice of Life, Wholesome, also, and, expect slow to no updates, headcanons, i am put a smol childe, just gonna put that there, no beta we die like all the statues did in eden, no beta we die like men, of cOurs e there is chaos, our lil möff fren just needs to hurry on thru isle, rated T bc I am not a pussy, so many headcanons, spoilers for the end of the game, this is Sky we are talking abt, u can’t expect nothing from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi/pseuds/iidentifyasapoisonousfungi
Summary: If you came here for coherent plot then you will be disappointed. This is chaotic and wild in a way only kids can be, and oh boy there are kids alright. A lot of ‘em. Get ready for lots of laughs and maybe the tiniest bit of plot if we are lucky. Also swearing, that too.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The beginning- also known as new fren is here >:))))

**Author's Note:**

> Wee wop, do not expect updates ://

“Wake up child. Bring our lost stars home.”

“Everyone,” The Spirit called to the excited children,”Settle down, we wouldn’t want to scare the new arrival.”

A new Child of Light born in the home space was a rare thing, many that spawned were often made in one of the realms. While there was a celebration for that too, it was mostly attended by the Council of that realm.

Everyone attended this, the young, the old.  
It is a special moment, one filled with wonder, and new horizons.

The children gasped as a star flared brightly, slowly growing in intensity before shooting down. Many pointed, others merely smiled. They all stood in anticipation, (Well except for the chibis, most just piggyback rode with friends.) as the glimmering star fell. It’s glowing light shimmered and shone with all the colors of the world. 

As the light touched the stone platform, the manta-like creature etched as a constellation into its surface, shined, bright and true, before dimming again as the star formed into a child. 

The typical, short poofy hairstyle many newborn were created with first appeared, then came the curled up body. Many in the back floated a bit to catch a better look, and they stepped back as the child opened their eyes. This part is where they would have to back off, a newly born is created confused and scared. Which is why there was a spirit there to oversee The Awakening, as many called it.

Whispers rose as the child wobbly stood, but they still kept a distance. The children wouldn’t be able to greet them until the child entered Daylight Prairie. In this crowd, stood a group of chatting kids.

“What do you think they’ll be like?”,one asked, you could clearly see that they had only been born a few months ago. They sported a ponytail, and a bright yellow cape with six wedges. They were sat atop the wardrobes.

Another responded, “We’ll find out after they get to Prairie.”, you could clearly see that they had been in the realms for a long time. They had the long hair of the Forest Elder, and ten permanent cape wedges. Their black cape flared out behind as the child stretched, their orange cat mask turned as the new arrival entered the gate.

“Yeah, wonder how long they will take though.” The child that was sprawled out next to the one with the ponytail piped up. Their spikey Valley Elder hair bounced, as they turned their faceless mask, firework staff balanced precariously on their pinky. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop doing that? It will fall and hurt someone!”, a tall skykid called as they materialized suddenly. The kid’s glowing butterfly cape swished as the child landed in a twirl. Their short hair ruffled up in the wind.

“Don’t worry! It won’t-“ And just as they said that, it wobbled on their dark pinky, and fell. The brown staff bounced as the child reached after it in dismay. It fell forward and-

B O N K 

A loud vaguely angry honk rose up from down below. The butterfly caped skykid put their hands on their hips and raised an eyebrow at them as if to say, Well? They sighed and glided down, to fetch, and hopefully calm down the upset child.

The tall skykid sighed, “Kohaku really should learn to be more careful with that.”  
If you listened closely you could hear the aforementioned Kohaku, being violently honked at.

The kid with the long Forest hair merely shrugged,”It’s not that bad Athena-“

Athena threw up their hands,” Alra, they pOKED A KRILL WITH THAT DAMNED STAFF-“

“HEY, I HEARD THAT! AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I ONLY LOST LIKE TEN STARS-“, Kohaku’s sentence was cut off by a very loud splash of water and high shrieking. 

Athena groaned into her hands, exasperated. Alra just patted her shoulder before jumping off the ledge, and skipping to the cosmetics wardrobe section. Leaving Athena to ponder her life long headache of dealing with Kohaku.

She, however, was pulled out of her thoughts when the spirit announced that the child had finally reached the Daylight Prairie Social area. 

The skykid thought for a moment, before letting out a deep call to let her friends know that she would be greeting the new arrival.

They all chirped excitedly, even a soaked Kohaku, who was still being chased by the indignant child. 

In the closet, Alra spun as she examined her selection of items, hmm, the child made her decision quickly as she noticed the spirit calling. Examining a Jelly Umbrella, the gift for completing the entire constellation from her season. She strapped it on, thinking that if she would be meeting the moth, then they might need it. 

Skipping to the gate, Alra noticed her friends, ones that she had added to her constellation, and her fellow flock, had gathered. Chirping in joy, she jumped through the gate, not even waiting for her friends to leap in with her.


	2. The birth of new wings aka, new frens perspective!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child of light has gained their wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp*  
> ME?? UPDATING IN A RELETAVLY TIMELY MANNER?? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY  
> but anyway this was shorter than I like lmao

The flashing images flipped through their mind, telling of the rise of a kingdom. Only for it to fall to darkness. Bright pictures carved in stone walls only told of a vague story. Voices hummed and whispered. They grasped at it as the noises drifting about their head, only for it to slip in between fingers, they looked down in sluggish confusion. 

What was happening?

Where were they?

WHO were they?

Questions bombarded their mind, pounding with fervor, like the loud beating of drums. It suddenly screeched, the whistling of shrill flutes and blaring horns rose in crescendo. It’s roar climbed higher and higher until they couldn’t tell note from note, until it became nothing more but a ringing in their ears. 

Then, blissful silence. 

Only to be abruptly woken, colours of the earth and the cool tones of smooth stone greeting them. Light brown fingers curled, and they rolled into a seat position, sights and scents bloomed around. They only vaguely registered the warm hands taking their own, pushing them to a glowing gate. 

Their feet moved before they could object, stepping in, a cold pricking washed over their skin, a vision of a far away castle surrounded in storm whisked by. They blinked, it’s dusty storm washed away. 

The hues of purple and blue, with a hint of pink greeted them. An archway, old and crumbling hung over, beckoning forward. 

So they did, clumsily stumbling up the steps and into the mysterious cave, oohing and awing at glowing pictures rose onto slick walls. Bare feet dug into soft sand, as they walked, slowly becoming accustomed to a new body. They stopped with a frown as they neared a ledge, How would they get down there?, squinting they inched nearer. 

What was beyond that bright light?

Then, gravity shifted, tipping forward, they squawked and proceeded to fall face first into the…

A chill greeted bare skin, they opened glowing eyes, they hadn’t realized they closed them. Their tiny hand skimmed the clear substance for a moment. Pulling themself to skinny knees, they tentatively touched it again. It came away wet. What was it? 

A word came up in their mind. Water. They didn’t know how they knew, they just did.

However before they could ask more, they swiftly stood, right. They had to go to the light, something was urging them to it, and it felt important. 

Wading through the small pond, the child carefully placed each foot down on the steps. Water had quickly dried from their body’s heat. 

Finally, they reached the light, it almost blinded them as they neared it. Before it gave way to a vast expanse of sand. Eyes took it in with wonder, rays of light danced across purple sands. Leading to a distant castle, framed with luminescent cloud.

The child reached, as if to touch it, leaning too close to the edge. Like a moth to a flame, they fell to the earth. With a muffled oomph, they landed. 

Quickly standing, their attention turned from the castle, to a radiant figure. It looked quite like them, standing on a half buried boat, looking off into the distance. What were they looking for? Curiosity urged them forward, they stood on scuffed feet, their body giving minute trembles as they came closer. 

The child’s steps slowed as they neared, reaching out, they’re hands only skimmed the other’s skin before they dissolved into blue and orange winged light. The blue flickered and before spinning, crashing into their chest. They grew in a sharp breath, warmth spread, and power hummed in strong waves. It was like the beating of drums, and the constant shift of the wind. 

They reached inside, and touched that power, that shining light. 

It responded, flaring brighter and brighter, almost burning. The light was glowing from them, and with it, came their wings. They fizzled from light, chimes of instruments rose, before fading. Dropping down from the sky, when had they been floating? 

The child sprouted new wings, and with it, they soared.


	4. Spirits??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits??? Our friend is getting closer to meeting the crew 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,jajsjsnsjsj it’s been a few months but here. I’d actually fo shed this awhile ago but never had the opportunity to upload

The wind whistled as they flew, motions came instinctively, like they’ve done it so many times before. They flapped, flight trails of light streamed behind, and they slowly floated to sand. The castle was much closer, and they sprinted forward with renewed excitement. But there was something in the way, the cliff that lead up to the clouds, was blocked. 

The child of light touched the orange film, it was the color of fire, and with the texture of wax. It seemed very delicate, and yet it was firm and unyielding. A brilliant constellation, perfectly placed, was laid out on the film. They tilted their head, what was it there for? 

0/1 was below it, were they supposed to find something to get through? They twisted on their heel, and marched down the steps, gleaming eyes scanning the earth. They settled upon a curled person. Perhaps they could help, or were they lost too?

The blue person didn’t seem to notice them next to them, the child tried to put a hand on their shoulder. Their hand merely went through, confused they noticed that something solid had dislodged itself into the person’s chest. They reached out to touch it, the shocking cold from the blue and the sting of the black object made them squeak. 

They wondered how they felt, to have something so painful in their heart. Taking out their candle, the one from the heart, the child burnt the thorn away. 

Stepping back, the person didn’t stand like they expected, and instead disappeared in a high pitched note. Peering into the cave, a trailing light floated in, and appeared as the person. Realizing they might be leaving, the child dashed forward, a sudden overwhelming urge to beg them to stay. 

To not leave them alone. 

To their utter shock, the person vanished again. Instead they were in a deeper part of the cave. 

This cycle of reappearing and disappearing continued until they were back outside. A final note signaled the end, and a black kneeling person, seemingly frozen in time, was there. Even more confused, the child pushed a candle forward, they didnt know why they did it, to perhaps get a better view. Or to illuminate their features. 

Instead, the body cracked from where the candle’s flame touched them. The blue spread and spread until it had completely engulfed them. A person rose from it’s ashes, alive this time, not a memory or a stiff statue. They had short cropped hair, and the person pointed wistfully towards the castle. 

Their face furrowed in consternation, and they hesitantly pointed, a bouncy bling accompanying it, the motion unfamiliar. Then, their vision filled with bright light, which faded after a second, the spirit was gone, but their knowledge wasn’t. 

The child realized that might have been what they needed, and hopped to the gate, candle still in hand. Drawing the candle out, the fire seemed to melt the waxy film. Letting them pass through, the film was surprisingly warm and gave them a sense of relief and a feeling of home. 

Even if they didn’t know what it was.

Walking up the steps, they frowned, the step in front was too high to jump, and they had no more light, yellow things danced in their face, seemingly mocking them. Other attempt to either climb or find another way had failed, from climbing to turning back around and going to the other side. 

Frustration built up within them, and it released itself with a loud honk. 

The child of light watched in confusion as the yellow… things twirled around them, light energy feeding into the bright crystal core in their chest. The overflow of energy lifted them off the purple stone, before departing as the child’s feet hit the next step.

They squinted at them in confusion, before shrugging, deciding to not dwell for long and climbed the rest of the way up. 

The skychild was met by another glowing figure, they had started to dub them Winged Light in their mind. 

The child reached out again, and ascended into the clouds, the triumphant call of the light flowing to the temple.


End file.
